


Tease

by saltylikecrait



Series: Brightest Stars Quartet [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Lapdance, Male on Female Lapdance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: After his sister takes him out to a club, Finn finds inspiration to shake things up with his girlfriend.





	Tease

Rey giggled as Finn kicked the front door closed and began to sway his hips like the dancers they saw at the local cantina that night. “I can’t believe your sister wanted you to come to that!”

Jannah told her that once a month, the cantina hosted an event called _Ladies Night_ where women could get together, drink, and enjoy some activities. Then, she got the idea to invite Finn because men weren’t outright banned from attending and she had some friends there she wanted to introduce him to. Usually men just steered clear of the cantina that night, but there were a couple in town that had interests that better aligned with Ladies Night than the men’s group that got together once a month too.

Finn went to be polite, thinking there was always a chance that he would make a new friend. If he felt he was overstaying his welcome, he said he would just let Rey and Jannah enjoy themselves and go home.

But Jannah’s friends were friendly and didn’t seem put-off by him, on the contrary, they kept inviting him to play their games. A few of them were spacers and said they only were home a few days out of a standard month, if that, so this was probably the best opportunity to meet Jannah’s long-lost brother. He promised that the next month, he wouldn’t return and the space would be theirs again.

No one had seemed angry he was there at all though, and after an hour of ice-breaking games where Jannah introduced her family to all her friends, the cantina announced the arrival of a dance group.

The dancers looked normal to Rey, but they were a mix of all male humans and aliens, and all very sculpted. 

It didn’t take long for the clothes to come off and Rey suddenly was very interested. The dancers captivated her eyes and her breath hitch when the dancers brought a humored female audience member up and had her sit in a chair. 

A quick glance at Finn next to her told her he was interested in her reaction to the whole thing. He watched the next part with the seriousness of a student, like he was taking notes of how the dancer gyrated his hips and rubbed against the woman in the chair.

When they stepped out of the cantina shortly after the performance ended, there was no doubt in either of their minds where the night was leading them. They hurried back home, having a hard time keeping their hands off each other as they ducked into empty street corners to steal kisses.

The moment they were alone and in the warmth and privacy of their home, they didn’t try to keep their composure any more. Rey would admit she missed her father, but living without a parent in the house had its merits. They didn’t feel like they were sneaking around anymore, trying to steal moments of privacy without rousing Luke’s attention. They didn’t have to be quiet anymore, which proved to be difficult for both of them when they were wrapped up in each other.

Rey laughed when Finn walked her backwards and pulled out a chair for her. He kissed her senselessly as he urged her to sit down.

“Gonna put on a show for me?” she asked, breathless.

“Let’s say I was inspired,” he told her before he backed away to turn on the holo-player in the kitchen. He had to change the tuner to get a station better suited for this situation, but when he found something with the right beat he stood in place and stared Rey in the eyes, allowing his hands to drift down to the hem of his shirt.

Her eyes were dark as he lifted it, pausing for a moment to show off his stomach and abs. “Like what you see?” he teased.

She nodded as she watched him remove the shirt, letting it fall to the floor as he approached her. He nudged her legs apart and stood between them, taking her hands in his and moving them down his chest. Rey sucked in a deep breath.

Squatting down slowly, Finn hovered just above her thighs and leaned his face up to hers. He began to move his hips where they met her center and ghosted kisses against her cheek. He let go of her hands and placed them on her shoulders, brushing her neck.

Moaning, Rey moved her hands on her own along his body, grabbing at his ass before sliding them upward up his back. Finn continued to rock his hips against her. She could feel he was hard under his pants, put the pressure it created with the added friction of her own clothing felt too nice for her to really think about it. 

Then, he tried to stand up smoothly again, but hobbled to his feet, making Rey laugh.

“Smooth,” she said.

He acted mock-offended. “I _am_ smooth.” Then he quickly moved to insert one of his legs between hers again and leaned to the left until he was kneeling.

Pulling her forward to the chair’s edge could have gone smoother too, but Rey didn’t mind at this point, especially after he allowed her to run her hand against the bulge of his pants and listen to him groan.

“Can we get these off?” she panted while she held on to the waistband as he grinded up against her again.

Finn stopped her. “I’d rather we get some of this off of you,” he said, sounding just as breathless. He moved his hand down to her own shirt and slowly peeled it upward. Rey let him pull it off her and she sat there in the skin-tone bralette that she preferred to wear.

“Much better.” Finn leaned back over to kiss her, still gyrating his hips rhythmically against her. He moved his lips down to her chest and let his hand wander to the buttons of the bralette. It loosened and slid off her shoulders and arms, allowing him to discard it with her shirt.

His lips went straight to her left nipple, latching on and allowing his tongue to circle it. The warmth and feeling of it made her pant and moan harder and she could feel wetness saturating the material of her underwear.

She tried again at his pants, really wanting all clothes off now and let Finn feel just how wet he made her.

Hushing her, Finn stilled her hands. “Something you want?”

A frustrated groan fell from her lips. “You know what.”

He continued to tease her. “All right,” he agreed. “We’ll get you what you want.”

The relief of her pants and underwear being peeled away was welcome. What was even more welcome, was the feel of his fingers rubbing against her folds and the sigh against her lips as he finally, _finally,_ touched her where she wanted.


End file.
